


Dense? Yes definitely

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, Danvid is the ship name I command it, First!, If you can't guess I saw the season 2 premiere, M/M, Sorry just wanted to say I'm first, but for real I love him, damn it I'm in to deep, for the David/Daniel ship cause hell yeah, i just wanted to remind you in first, that musical battle tho?, woah to many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max talks to David and David realizes something that he should have realized sooner.





	Dense? Yes definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @Doritofalls on tumblr who made the comic that inspired this.

In the Counselor's cabin where David and Gwen stay, there is a coffee maker. 

Max is not a morning person. Yes, he isn't supposed to be in the Counselor's cabin. Yes, there is an extremely high danger rate of him bumping into David way too early in the morning. But on the other hand, he's somehow more of an unbearable asshole without it so... Coffee wins. 

So morning after morning, Max finds himself in the Counselor's cabin, standing by the coffee machine as it churns making his coffee as black and dark as it can be, yawning and occasionally rubbing any excess sleep out of his eyes. 

It's a few mornings after David and Gwen had hired that new guy, who Max thought was seriously sketchy. He was basically another David but super pale and somehow more off. In a creepy way. 

But he ignored the feeling for now. He'd deal with it if anything got out of hand. He coffee machine beeped, and he grabbed the mug, he was pretty sure David bought for him because it said 'Grumpy Angel' on it and yes he despised it but it was all he had since Gwen had taken up keeping her mug, which remained blessedly blank in her room. 

"Max! Good morning! How are you today?". David's ever cheerful voice comes from the hallway, and Max dosen't even have time to turn around because already David is infront of him giving him a huge smile. 

Max of course, scoffs, groans, and rolls his eyes. He hasn't even had his coffee yet. Speaking to another life form isn't in his list of doable tasks right now. Breathing is number one. Standing is number two. Blinking is automatic yet he feels his eyelids start to weigh more with every blink. Drinking coffee is number four. 

He takes a sip, pleased to find that it has cooled enough to drink more, and he sighs happily. Coffee. The only good thing in the world.

David is in the fridge, looking around for something to eat for breakfast, when he speaks to Max. 

"So Max, what do you think of our new camp co-counselor?".

Max pauses. "Creepy dude in white who looks exactly like you but way creepier?".

David nods as if Max hasn't said anything wrong yet that whole sentence should set off alarms. 

"Uh, he dosen't seem a little off to you. At all? Because to me he seems like a fucking ass cult leader".

Coffee. Coffee takes away at least one swear word from his sentence. He sips some more, until the cup is more than halfway empty. 

"Language Max. And no Daniel seems like a charming young fellow. It's nice to have another counselor's hands on deck. You kids can be a handful sometimes".

Max sighs into his mug because 'you've got to be shitting me'. 

"A charming young fellow? You know he's been flirting with you all week right? It's getting kinda sickening".

David laughs. "I'm an adult Max, I'd be able to tell if Daniel was flirting with me".

Max raises an eyebrow. "Are you? Because the bowl of Captain Fudgey Flakes your eating suggests your not. And your so incredibly fucking dense I'm not surprised you haven't caught on".

David falters. "I'm sure Daniel is just a good friend Max. He helped me set up the arts and crafts tent, went with me to town for some supplies, paid for lunch. We went to this really nice cafe....".

Max smirks as David trails off. 

"I'm sorry, were you saying 'he's not flirting with me' or 'he's totally trying to get in my pants' because your either really fucking dense or really fucking straight. Can't be both. Well you can but I doubt you are".

David is silent as Max finishes his coffe and sets the mug in the sink. "Well". He claps the silent David on the shoulder. "Hope you have a nice realization. Activity is starting soon. Don't wanna miss making any shit so I'm out".

Max leaves the Counselor's Cabin with a smirk on his face, because yeah. This is something he could work with.


End file.
